


Winndox Drabble #8

by EnbyStiles-Writes-Drabbles (EnbyStiles)



Series: Winndox Tumblr Drabbles [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Biting, Hand Jobs, Inappropriate Use of Super Powers, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, fast and dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnbyStiles/pseuds/EnbyStiles-Writes-Drabbles
Summary: Brainy surprises Winn before work
Relationships: Querl Dox/Winn Schott Jr.
Series: Winndox Tumblr Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1163894
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Winndox Drabble #8

**Author's Note:**

  * For [panconfresas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/panconfresas/gifts).



> Prompt from Pesky  
> #14. “How quickly can you cum?”

Winn, much to his displeasure, is working night shifts for the next week. He also has to leave for work for said night shift in an hour.

He has work in an hour and Brainy picks NOW of all times to show up at his door just to push him up against a wall the moment he’s let in.

“Hi,” Winn manages to say, voice a bit strangled from the shock of suddenly being 10 feet from his front door and pressed firmly against his living room wall. The other man is fast when he wants to be and sometimes that results in Winn getting some minor whiplash. Totally worth it, though.

“Hi,” Brainy parrots before leaning into Winn. He has one hand on the wall beside Winn’s head and the other is on his waist as he keeps their bodies flush against one another. 

There’s a look in Brainy’s eyes that Winn has come to associate with two things. Really, really good sex, or a cunning plan that might possibly get them both killed but probably won’t.

Winn opens his mouth to ask what exactly Brainy is thinking, but is cut off by a pair of lips locking with his own and a knee slotting between his legs before the Coluan rocks his hips against Winn’s own. He almost wants to stop to point out that he really doesn’t have time for this, but then Brainy does this thing with his tongue that literally takes his breath away and he melts into the kiss with a soft moan.

When they part a moment later Winn finds himself needing a moment to catch his breath before asking “What was that for?” his voice giving away that he’s a bit dazed now.

“You had suggested I be more spontaneous,” Brainy explains, first looking proud then concerned. “Should I not have done that?” he asks a second later as he pulls back just a bit, giving a little room to breathe between the two of them.

“No, no. That was good. This is good,” Winn says in a rush as he raises a hand to gesture between the two of them. “But I have work in an hour...” he adds, disappointment clear in his voice. Because he really would rather stay home and spend the night with Brainy. But Alex would kill him if she found out he called out to spend the night having sex with his boyfriend.

Brainy still looks a bit concerned but doesn't back away any further. Not that he could with Winn wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him in close once again. There’s a moment where it’s clear the Coluan is thinking before a grin spreads across his face.

“How quickly can you cum?” he asks in a low tone that sends a shiver down Winn’s spine, before tilting his head and leaning in to nip at the sensitive bit of skin just below Winn’s ear.

“I’m not sure...” Winn says in all honesty as he tilts his head to give Brainy better access to his neck.

The Coluan takes advantage of the new angle and lightly drags his teeth over Winn’s pulse point, where he knows the other man enjoys having attention paid, before nipping and then sucking hard enough to leave a mark. 

“Mmm, shall we find out?” Brainy hums the question against Winn’s throat before rocking his hips. Making Winn’s already hardening cock twitch with interest.

With a groan Winn lets his head fall back against the wall with an audible thud. “You, are going to be the death of me.”

That gets a chuckle out of Brainy, who has heard this more times than not when it comes to propositioning Winn. “We could find some other way to pass the time if you like?”

“Oh no, no way are we doing anything other than this. You finish what you started, mister,” Winn balks before laughing at the playful nip at his ear that gets up. 

“If you insist,” Brainy concedes with a mock put-upon sigh.

A moment later there are long fingers tangling in his Winn’s short brown hair, pulling him into a heated kiss that Brainy keeps going even as he wraps his other arm around Winn’s waist and he starts leading them in the direction of Winn’s couch.

The next thing Winn knows he’s flat on his back with soft cushions beneath him, and Brainy straddling his lap as he unbuttons Winn’s shirt.

Winn’s hands find their way to Brainy’s thighs, and he trails them up and down slowly as he watches the other man work, thumbs skirting along the inseam of his pants, stopping just short of his crotch before trailing back down. He doesn’t miss the catch in Brainy’s breath at the touch, or the way it drives him to speed up his work to free Winn of his clothes.

The second the last button is undone Brainy pushes Winn’s shirt open, but not off, and places his hands on his chest before leaning down and kissing him desperately. 

A hand slips down between them, teasing Winn’s cock through his jeans before starting on unhooking his belt. Winn moans, hips bucking up to seek out more friction at the fleeting touch. The second his pants are open he lifts his hips, making it easier to push them down and out of the way..

Winn is the one to break the kiss then, head turning away as he gasps for breath. Brainy’s lips find their way to his throat again and he tangles one hand in the Coluan’s hair automatically as the other grabs the back of his DEO issue sweatshirt in a tight grip. Because there are a lot of sensations hitting him all at once now and that’s the one thing he knows he can do at the moment.

There’s a hand stroking his cock just the way he likes it, nimble fingers working in time with the rolls of his hips. Brainy’s other hand is still on his chest, and his thumb trails over one of Winn’s nipples in a way that has the nail just barely dragging over it, sending a little shiver through his body and making his back arch involuntarily.

“Ah, f-fuck!” Winn stutters out between the litany of sounds that Brainy is getting out of him. They’ve rushed through sex before, but usually that’s because they’re someplace like the shower and they don’t want to be in there forever and have the water go cold on them. Even then Brainy hasn’t been so… Focused? Enthusiastic? Whatever this is right now it’s intense and just a little maddening and Winn is fairly certain he hasn’t been wound up so quickly in years.

And Brainy is good at reading him. He knows just when to change things up, quicken the pace of his strokes. There’s a split second where he stops long enough to lick his own palm and smear Winn’s pre-cum over his cock to help slick their movements and bring Winn to the edge faster.

Winn’s breath hitches just before he cums with a groan. The rhythm he’d been keeping with Brainy coming to a stuttering end a moment later as he clings tightly to the other man and rides out the sensation.

Brainy sits up after, a pleased smile on his face as he looks down at a totally wrecked looking Winn and the mess of cum that now covers his own hand as well as Winn’s stomach and a little of his chest.

“Should I… Even ask..?” Winn pants out, still trying to catch his breath.

“Seven minutes and forty-three seconds,” the Coluan says, quite proud of himself.

“Really..? Felt like less…” Winn mumbles before yawning, suddenly feeling like he needs a nap.

Brainy huffs a laugh before climbing off of him. “Rest, I’ll clean you up and wake you in time for work.”

Winn considers arguing, but the couch is comfortable and he knows Brainy will take care of him. “Okay, that sounds good,” he admits with another yawn.

A few minutes later he’s asleep on the couch curled up with Brainy, who does indeed wake him up on time, but in the end, Winn calls out of work. He’ll risk Alex’s wrath just this once...

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/TrickyHannigram) for more fandom related fun!
> 
> Or you can also follow me on [ Twitch](https://www.twitch.tv/enbystiles) for weekly writing and gaming streams.


End file.
